The Power of Feelings
by OverdriveGuardian
Summary: My first Takari. Send me reviews! Plot: a digi plauge has erupted, what's wrong with Hikari? I uploaded the next chapter! Enjoy! I'm eager for reviews! ^_^ Please try to put my story or me on a favorite list! Thanx!
1. Default Chapter

The Power of Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Hikari, Takeru, or Tai. However, I wish I did. Then I'd make Tai and Sora marry instead of, Yamato, the weasely singer, and I'd make Hikari and Takeru marry as well, stupid American edit company (mumble).Anyway, on to it!

Summary: Just three words: Major Takari Story. Kay? (Oops! That's more than three!) By the way, this is part of season 2! This is a bit short, but sweet.

The Power of Feelings By Waterstride 

"Good morning, Hikari," called Tai, as a sleepy crest bearer of light walked from her room to the breakfast table, looking ill. "Hello…Tai… good …morning… (Cough) I… don't… feel… so… well… (Cough) need …more …rest…" Hikari flopped down on the breakfast table, looking a little like she was on the brink of unconsciousness."Hey Hikari, are you alright?" Tai asked, as he passed a bowl of cereal to her. " I… fell… asleep in… front… of… the… computer… while… doing… an… essay… for… no… particular… reason….At… three… in… the… morning, … I… awoke… and… got… into… bed….Now… I'm… like… this…" She then fell into a stage of unconsciousness so fatal that Tai couldn't wake her up."It's a good thing that mom isn't here, otherwise she would have freaked out.I gotta get Hikari to her bed and check if she has anything important to do today." Tai did so, and looked at the entry entitled 'Saturday'.

v8:30 AM- Meet Takeru for trip to carnival and lunch.

v2:30 PM- Turn in film to Photoshop.

v2:45PM- Go to digital world to visit Gatomon.

v4:15PM- Say goodbye and meet Takeru again for dinner.

v5:25PM-Watch fireworks with Takeru.

v6:05PM-Walk with him to lake for boat ride.

v7:30PM- Go to his house and watch movies.

v9:30PM-Leave and get home.

"Geez… everything with T.K.Come on!That's why she wanted to get out so much!Takeru, Takeru, Takeru! (Sigh) what time is it? 

Tai checked the clock.

** **

**"8:30!?! He's gonna be here any minute!What in the @#$% am I supposed to say****?"***Ding, dong, ding, dong, dong, ding, ding, dong* "Oh great! What am I supposed to say?" Tai asked as the door knocked continuously. "Hello! Anyone home? Hikari! Are ya ready?" said the person behind the door. "Oh well, better tell him now than fake it," Tai thought and opened the door. "Hi Tai. Is Hikari here?" asked Takeru. "Yes," answered Tai, "but she's down, ill, unconscious, and weak. I'm thinking a-" "What?!?" shouted a furious Takeru, " What happened to her? I want to KNOW!"

"HOLD IT! LET ME TALK! It's like you like her a lot or something!" Tai yelled. As he finished saying this, he noticed Takeru was turning very red. " You do, don't you T.K.?" said Tai in a curious voice. "Wellll… ummmm… yes.""Hmm? Speak up T.K.!" said Tai, "or leave, NOW!" T.K. was stumped. What should he say? He did, yet he didn't want to tell.

"Ooohhh…T…K…"said a voice in the other room.

"That's Hikari. Why don't you go in and tell her you're here?" asked Tai to Takeru. " I guess I will, then (Thanks, Hikari)." The two boys walked into Hikari's room.

Well, How'd ya like it? Tell me in your reviews! I need at least ten reviews to write the next chapter! Flame me, I DON'T CARE! I'll do as digiray and have a cookout!Steaks on me! ^_^R+R!


	2. The Rubies of Life

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to write it again

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to write it again. I won't waste your time.

The Rubies of Life By Waterstride 

As we left off, the two boys went into Hikari's room.

"Hi Hikari. Takeru wanted to see you.""Thanks…Tai…Hello…Takeru, (giggle) … I… like… that… name…." Tai saw a slighter red in T.K's cheeks and nudged him. T.K. got the message. "Ha, ha, ha, hi hikarihowareyoudoingi'mherebecause, wellabouttheplacesweweregoingtoandIwaswonderingifyouwouldstillliketogo…" "What did you just say Takeru?" asked a boggled Tai Kamiya. " That's… okay… Takeru…(giggle) I… still…like…to…say… that… I…heard…every…word…" T.K. saw Hikari flash a smile quickly before she went back to her original state. "So tell me what happened." "…Kay…"

A few minutes later…

"So Hikari, you got sick by someone transporting you to the digital world, clapping some invisible ring on you, and when you woke up you walked to bed and this morning you awoke sick?" asked Takeru. "Yes… that's… what… happened… to… me…" answered Hikari. She coughed.

*Tink*

A ring shot out of Hikari's mouth. "Tai, whatinthenameof@#$%isthat?" yelled Takeru. " I, I, I don't know," said Tai, "it just started." What the thing looked like was a ring with black coating and a digital illusion of a ruby inside the ring. "Aah!" Hikari clasped her chest. "I hurt… here… can't (AH!) breathe… need help… help… help… help me, please." Kari started to break out a sweat and a tear left her eye.Tak…(AH!) … er (Ah)… u (Oooh) …help cure this… please." Hikari started shooting out more ring rubies as they tried to stop her. " Takeru, catch the ring rubies and I'll try to stop this!" yelled Tai. "Hikari!" yelled Takeru. **_"Aaaaah!" she yelled as she started to make quick movements. _**After coughing twenty crystals out, She fell into a dead-like state. All was silent. Hikari, the bearer of the light crest, had passed out. "Hi…ka…r…i… Wake…up…PLEASE!" Takeru yelled. It was no use. " Hikari… please don't …die… I… like… you… a… lot… please… wake… up…" Takeru keeled and started to cry. "Hikari…" 'I better leave him alone' thought Tai, and he left, leaving the two young adults, on their own.

Takeru must have stayed there for at least an hour before Tai told him to leave since his parents were going to come home soon." I'll tell you how Hikari is tomorrow morning. It's still very early, so you should go out and have some fun, okay?" Tai said. Takeru just stayed silent. He walked out of the door, silent, empty, and depressed, leaving with just his body. His soul was waiting for Hikari to wake up, right beside her bed. "I shouldn't have done this…" Takeru pulled out one of the ring rubies Hikari coughed out."What does this crystal have to do with Hikari? I gave the rest to Tai though, so he should figure it out. He's a smart leader. I'll put this in my safe." Takeru walked home.

Meanwhile, Tai had an amazing thing happen. The ring rubies started to bang against the computer. The rubies ran into the wall and into the television room.Tai followed, watching them bounce around, until…

*Zit Zing*

The rubies disappeared into the television screen. One by one, Tai watched them go in; and a familiar face appeared. It was the digimon emperor, same appearance as usual. "Thank you for your sister's life crystals. They shall come in handy, HA, HA, HAAA!" "WHO THE @#$% ARE YOU?!? We already have Ken on our side, why are you on our television?" " I'm the digimon emperor's spirit, and I'm taking the crest bearer's life force to power my monsters to digivolve into mega form.Prepare to live a nightmare , again!" Tai's digivice was sucked in as well. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" " This will make perfect wall ornaments and food for my pets, HA, HA, HAA!" "No!" Tai yelled, and he switched off the television. " Now what are we going to do? We're totally helpless." Tai thought of his sister's life on the line ands he didn't want it to go to waste. He thought a moment about everything that had happened. " The twenty life crystals must be taken back! Wait a minute, I only counted nineteen going through the screen. Where could the other be? (Gasp) Takeru must have it with him!

Suddenly the phone rings, eleven times. 

"Hello?"

Wallace: My digivice was sucked into the computer!

"Hello?"

Michael: My digivice has disappeared!

"Hello?"

Iori: My digivice crashed though the glass and into the television emporium! My D3 was also taken.

"Hello?"

Miyako: My digivice and D3 knocked everything in my room off the shelves and upside down!

"Hello?"

Diasuke: My digivice and D3 disappeared into thin air!

Mimi :My digivice and crest were ripped off the wall and into my television.

"Hello?"

Sora: Are you okay, Tai? My digivice and crest hit me and ran into the television.

"Hello?"

Ken: My D3 and digivice floated into my computer!

"Hello?"

Jyou: My digivice and crest knocked over my bookshelf and disappeared into my laptop!

"Hello?"

Koushriro: I was walking and my digivice and crest diffused into my laptop!

"Hello?"

Yamato: My digivice crashed through my band's speakers and ran into the laptop company!

"This is all too weird! I gotta ask Takeru if he had his digivice, crest, and D3 sucked into something. Oh, and ask him about the crystal."

Takeru finally got home.He was home to an empty house, and he lied on the couch, thinking about Kari over and over. Until, he received a phone call from Tai. Tai asked him if he had his D3, Digivice, crest, and ring ruby (Tai yelled at him for that)with him. He said yes, and when he did the safe in his room bounced around. He turned off everything electronical and took all the valuable things to him ( Including Hikari's picture) those things out. He put the D3 and ring ruby inside. He had made up his mind. For Hikari's sake, he was going to the digital world once more for revenge. He got up to his computer.

"Digiport, Open!"

How'd you like this? Sent me reviews! I took a long time on this, so I just want reviews no matter what! Flame me! I don't care! Fried chicken on me!

R+R!^_^


End file.
